VH-1 Deutschland
VH-1 Deutschland war ein Ableger des Musiksenders VH1 mit Sitz in Hamburg. Im Gegensatz zum Muttersender MTV sprach VH-1 eine ältere Zielgruppe an. Sendestart war am 10. März 1995; die Einstellung erfolgte zum 1. Mai 2001. Geschichte thumb|300px|Eine Werbeanzeige zu VH-1 Deutschland thumb|300px|VH-1 Deutschland Werbetrenner thumb|300px|VH-1 hoch 5 thumb|300px|VH-1 Pop Up Video Im Dezember 1994 wurde in der Fernsehzeitschrift TV Spielfilm über den Viacom Konzern und seine Pläne für Deutschland berichtet. Darunter auch das Deutsche Ableger der Amerikanischen Sender Nickelodeon und VH-1 in Planung seien. Bekannt gegeben wurde das der Sender VH-1 für das Jahr 1995 geplant sei. Zeitgleich wurde vom Deutschen Musiksender VIVA ein ähnlicher Sender namens VIVA 2 in Planung geschickt. Sitz des Senders war in Hamburg. Das Programm wurde von Anfang an von der Me, Myself & Eye Entertainment GmbH in Zusammenarbeit mit MTV Networks Europe betrieben. Volker Präkelt baute von Anfang an den Musiksender mit auf. Die bevorstehende Übernahme von je 30 Prozent der MME-Gesellschafteranteile durch Viacom und einen deutschen Zeitschriftenverlag macht die Firma obendrein fit für den Kampf gegen VIVA 2. Hoppe: Dann habe ich kein Problem mehr mit bepissten Bankern, die mich terrorisieren. Nun noch schnell die suche nach guten Moderatoren und man fand erfahrene Musikfachleute wie Alan Bangs, Susanne Reimann, Anya Caspary, Marek Erhardt, Lisa Reimnitz oder Torsten Schaubrenner. Und es konnte losgehen! Vorerst sendet man Regional auf Norddeutschland. Und so konnte am 4. Mai um 20.30 Uhr der offizielle Sendestart beginnen. thumb|300px|DF1 - Werbeanzeige Das Programm wurde 24 Stunden in diversen Kabelnetzen und über Satellit in Timesherring mit Nickelodeon in der Zeit von 20.00 - 6.00 Uhr ausgestrahlt. Das Programm war von Anfang mit vielen Moderierten Formaten wie 360 Grad, Das Musikalische Quintet, VH-1 News, VH-1 Hoch 5, Love, Sex & Videohits und der VH-1 Nahaufnahme On Air. In der Sendung VH-1's World of Music wurden Aktuelle berichte der Musikszene monatlich präsentiert. Die Sendung VH-1 Hoch 5 hatte stets einen prominenten Gast, eines aktuellen Geschehens als Moderatoren, der dann seine 5 Lieblingsclips präsentierte. Auch sonst setzt Präkelt auf bewährte kost. Heinz Rudolf Kunze soll per musikalischem Quintett zum Reich-Ranicki des Deutsch-Rock stilisiert werden, Dieter Moor zum Talkmaster der Video-Clip-Generation avancieren, und Alan Rockpalast Bangs soll das abendliche Prime-Time-Magazin moderieren. Auch für Götz Alsmann, der mit der NDR-Spät-Show rekordverdächtig niedrige Einschaltquoten erzielt, will Präkelt ein Umfeld schaffen, in dem selbst der kontaktarme Bill Haley-Fan funktioniert. 1995 ging der Videotext und mit www.VH-1onderland.de die erste Website des Deutschen Ablegers On Air! Angeblich lässt sich Viacom das Engagement 40 Millionen Mark jährlich kosten. Dies ging 2 Jahre so bis man in den USA merkte das man doch zu viel Geld in das Programm gab und durch die schlechte Verbreitung über Sat und Kabel man nur eine geringe Zuschaueranzahl erreichte und somit so gut wie gar kein Gewinn erzielte. Ein Grund hierfür waren die 60 Millionen DM Anlaufverluste 1996. Es wurde schon darüber nachgedacht den Sender mit den Deutschen Konkurrenten VIVA 2 zu fusionieren, aber man verwarf wieder den Gedanken. Eines der Highlights der letzten Jahre war die Exklusive Exklusive Aufschaltung beim Deutschen Pay-TV Sender DF1, dies wurde aber im Jahr 1999 mit einer fristlosen Kündigung wegen der Fusion von DF1 und Premiere zu Premiere World beendet. Mitte des Jahres '97 kam Jenny Elvers als neue Moderatorin zu VH-1, was den Sender aber auch nicht besser aussehen lies. Der frühere VIVA und neue VH-1-Programmdirektor Christoph Post setzt verstärkt auf Sex und Erotik. Post erhofft sich nun von Jenny Elvers höhere, oder sagen wir: überhaupt messbare Einschaltquoten. Seit Anfang April 1997 lässt sie nun in der Sendung Love, Sex und Videohits ihre schlagenden Argumente aus der Bluse hängen. Im August '97 kam noch die sinnlose Nachricht der ARD: Auch der Musikkanal VH-1 verbot man die ''1. Dabei spricht man den Namen auf Englisch aus (Sprich: Wie Ätsch Wann). Aber natürlich ist auch hier die Verwecklungsgefahr immens. (Du Omma! Is' dat jetzt das Erste, oder Wie Ätsch Wann?.) Und außerdem - euer Programm erkennt man doch an der Qualität, oder? Wer würde denn da das DSF, Kabel 1 oder VH-1 mit Euch verwechseln??'' Der Anspruch, mehr als eine schnöde Clip-Schule zu sein, wurde von den Musikfernsehn für Fortgeschrittene nie eingelöst. Und mit einem untrüglichen Gespür für Flops setzte man eine Sendung nach der anderen in den Sand. So diskutierte das Musikalische Quintett meist Wochen zu spät aktuelle Neuerscheinungen, und auch nur alle 2 Monate - die sonstigen Aktivitäten von Alsmann und Kunze ließen angeblich keine häufigere Ausstrahlung zu. Sendungen wie der mit Alan Bangs identifizierte (allerdings auch von Susanne Reimann moderierte) Nightflight musste mangels sendefähigen Materials eingestellt werden. Und mit dem zusammgekloppten Panik-Wochenende zu Ehren Udo Lindenbergs bewirkte VH-1 nur, dass man sich auf die andere Seite drehte und weiterschlief. Das soll sich nun ändern. Eine weitere Gefühlsstrecke wurde mit VH-1 Groove ins Rennen geschickt, in der Moderatorin Love Newkirk die Liebhaber schwarzer Musik zum musikalischen Bettgeflüster verführen soll. So wird auch das respektable Musikmagazin 360 Grad aus der Prime-Time verdrängt. So wird diese Sendung nur noch dreimal wöchentlich ausgestrahlt. Mit dem Resultat, dass VH-1 Anchorman Bangs nun notgedrungen ein Magazin der Ladenkette WOM moderieren muss. Denn auch das 'Musikalische Quintett'', wird 1997 nur noch dreimal aufgezeichnet. September 1997 kam sogar der große Schlag das alle Moderatoren, wegen einer Etatkürzung, gefeuert wurden. Das ausgerechnet, da sie nun dem Frühjahrsputz im Hause VH-1 zum Opfer fiel und zusammen mit Wolfram Huschke gefeuerte wurde, passt ins Bild. Auch in Großbritannien wurde fast die ganze Belegschaft gefeuert. '' In einem Interview von Subway mit Allan Bangs sagte der Moderator folgendes: Alle Moderatoren sind rausgeschmissen worden und niemand, weil er schlecht war oder zu provokant oder wie auch immer. Was jetzt gekommen ist, finde ich grausam, das ist eine absolute Beleidigung den Zuschauer gegenüber. Diese angebliche Marktforschung die herausgefunden hat, das auf VH-1 zu viel geredet wird - ich glaube nicht dass es diese Marktforschung überhaupt gibt. Wenn es wirklich so wäre, warum sind MTV und VIVA nicht schon auf diese Idee gekommen. Da wird mehr geredet als vorher und viel mehr als auf VH-1. Jetzt haben wir einen Aufhebungsvertrag unter-schrieben, das lief zum alles über Anwälte. In den Vertrag steht, das man sich verpflichtet, nichts Negatives über VH-1 und die beteiligten Firmen zu sagen, was ich eigentlich eine Unverschämtheit finde. Meine Meinung nach ist es ganz eindeutig: alle sind entlassen worden, weil es kein Geld mehr gab. Viacom hat nach 2 Jahren gesagt, was wir bisher in Deutschland erreicht haben, entspricht nicht unseren Vorstellungen. Das hat mich wirklich verärgert. Ich habe mit Susanne Reimann einen Brief an Brent Hansen, den Chef von ''MTV Europe, aufgesetzt den wir noch nicht geschickt haben. Wir schämen uns eigentlich, für diesen Sender gearbeitet zu haben, denn wer mit seinen Zuschauern so umgeht, der hat se nicht besser verdient. Man lebt doch davon, dass die Leute VH-1 gucken. Seitdem wir alle nicht mehr dabei sind, gibt es auf der Homepage von VH-1 im Internet nur Beschwerdebriefe, zum Teil unheimlich gute. Aber von VH-1 gibt es keinerlei Reaktion darauf. In der Presse steht, unsere Zuschauer wollen diese Programmänderung, aber es gibt keinen einzigen Brief auf der Homepage, der das sagt. Im Gegenteil''. Marek Erhardt, im Interview mit Planet, sagte: Nein ich habe im Gegensatz zu einigen meiner Kollegen das Glück gehabt das mein eigentlicher Job in der Schauspielerei lag oder im Werbesprechen. Das war nur ein zusätzlicher Job, der natürlich toll war und unheimlich viel Spaß gemacht hat, aber bei mir kam danach nicht die Existenzangst auf. Ich muss auch ehrlich sagen, dass ich nicht so sehr der Musikansager bin. Das habe ich immer mehr festgestellt. Ich brauche immer meine Freiräume, wo ich manchmal ein Chaot bin. Wenn du Musik ankündigst wollen die Leute aber immer Informationen haben, nur kommt das bei mir schwer rüber. Und so wurde aus dem Anspruchsvollen Programm ein 24 Stunden Videoclip-Kanal mit Konserven aller Ronnys Popshow (gilt im Hause von VH-1 als die beste Popshow des vergangenen Jahrzehntes), Barry Whites Love Line und The Tube und der Rolling Stone zierte einen Bericht mit der Überschrift Das Wonderland ist Abgebrannt. Nach und nach wurden viele Aktuelle Formate des Originals aus den USA übernommen wie VH1 Storytellers, Behind The Music oder Pop Up Video. Ebenfalls wurde die Erfolgreiche Sendereihe MTV Unplugged gezeigt. Als Eigenproduktion blieben der sogenannte Startag, VH-1 Nahaufnahme und VH-1 Hoch 5. Des weiteren wurden ältere Konzertmitschnitte gezeigt. Ab und zu änderte sich auch das On Air Design, was aber nicht den Sender zu besseren Einschaltquoten verhalf. Von 1995 - 1997 war Lars Wagner Leiter der On Air- Promotion von VH-1 in Hamburg. Der Spiegel berichtete 1998 über die sogenannte Flimmernde Leiche: Die Anlaufverluste des MTV-Ablegers VH-1 summieren sich nach Branchenschätzungen auf über 60 Millionen Mark. Ende vergangenen Jahres wurden sämtliche Moderatoren und Redakteure rausgeworfen. VH-1 sei eine ''flimmernde Leiche', lästert Dieter Gorny, Chef des MTV-Rivalen VIVA, das es in vier Jahren geschafft hat, sich zum Marktführer im Musikfernsehn aufzuschwingen. Über Satellit wurde längst verschlüsselt gesendet und das hieß Anfang des Jahres 2000 nichts gutes. Im Jahr 2000 wurde noch eine ganz verrückte Nachricht bekannt gegeben: ''Rechtzeitig zum 4-Jährigen Jubiläum von VH-1 am 4. Mai ist die Zukunft des Musiksenders für ein weiteres Jahr gesichert. Christiane zu Salm, Geschäftsführerin der Deutschen ''Viacom Dependence, Andrea Dohmen, Sendeleiterin von VH-1, und die Produktionsfirma Eye Love You einigten sich am 20. April auf den einstweiligen Verbleib der MTV Tochter in Hamburg. Die Miet- und Produktionsrechte Laufen noch bis Mai 2000, im kommenden Dezember soll dann über die weiteren Pläne für den Sender entschieden werden. Außerdem plant VH-1 demnächst wieder moderierte Beiträge ins Programm zunehmen. Andrea Dolmen verhandelt derzeit noch mit den Moderatoren Alan Bangs, Daniel Kovac und Anja Caspary über eine Wiederaufnahme der Zusammenarbeit. Auch eine neue Image-Kampagne für VH-1 Zuschauer steht bereits in den Startlöchern. Als Programm-Leckerbissen erwartet VH-1 Zuschauer in der im Mai eine Sonderreihe der täglichen Sendung Hoch 5. Vertreter der deutschen Musikbranche werden ihre persönlichen Lieblingsvideos vorstellen. Mit dabei sind unter anderen Kurt Thielen (Rough Trade), Hartwig Mausch (BMG, Ufa), Jeff von Gelder (Virgin), Sven Kilthar-Lander (Mercury), Thomas M.Stein (BMG) und Hubert Wandjo (eastwest). Hoch 5 läuft täglich um 13 und 20 Uhr''. Noch Ende 2000 wurde VH-1 über Satellit freigeschaltet, aber dies half alles nichts. Am 7. August des Jahres kam der Einstieg der Bauer Verlagsgruppe. Sie sollte 50% der Anteile von VH-1 und Gestaltung von Programm von 8-20 Uhr übernehmen. Diese Pläne wurden aber am 11. Dezember wieder aufgegeben. Im August berichtete Der Spiegel mit Deal mit VH-1 Geplatzt: Der US-Konzern Viacom sucht in Deutschland einen neuen Partner für den defizitären Musikkanal VH-1. Zwar hatte die Geschäftsführung des Hörfunksenders Hit-Radio Antenne, einer Tochter der Medienfirma AVE, eine 50-Prozent-Beteiligung, doch im Aufsichtsrat fiel der Plan durch. Wir schielen nicht zum Fernsehn, Radio ist in, sagt AVE-Geschäftsführer Hilmar von Poser und verweist auf neueste Zahlen, wonach die Deutschen täglich ihr Radio 209 Minuten lang laufen lassen, den Fernseher aber nur 187 Minuten. Viacom-Managerin Christiane zu Salm, die sich in der Hauptsache um MTV kümmert, redet nun mit dem wieder geflammt, sagt Verlagssprecher Andreas Fritzenkotter. Eine VH-1-Beteiligung soll, falls sie diesmal kommt, mit der Produktionsfirma MME gekoppelt werden, an der Bauer ebenfalls beteiligt ist und die im Herbst an die Börse will.'' In den USA wurde unlängst geplant was nun aus VH-1 werden sollte.'' VH-1 Deutschland Nachfolger thumb|300px|Zeitungsartikel zu MTV2 Pop Mitte 2000 kam dann die Idee: VH-1 weg, ein neuer Sender muss her. Man dachte daran an den Sender MTV2 mit seinen eher auf Rock spezialisierten Programm. Aber dies existierte schon in Form von VIVA ZWEI, somit wurde dies wieder verworfen. Doch MTV2 blieb der Planung eines neuen Senders Treu und somit entwickelte man zur Konkurrenz VIVA aus MTV2 für Deutschland den Sender MTV2 - The Pop Channel. Ein Programm aus Non-Stop Clips der Aktuellen Pop- und Dance Charts. Und somit wurde der Sender unter der neuen Geschäftsleitung für Deutschland durch Catherine Müllemann am 1. Mai 2001 durch den Sender MTV 2 POP - The Pop Channel endgültig ersetzt und war damit Geschichte. Das letzte Video war von den Dire Straits - Money For Nothing am 30. April 2001. Punkt 0 Uhr übernahm MTV2 POP sämtliche Kabelfrequenzen von VH-1. Erstes Video war Daft Punk - One More Time. In einigen Zeitschriften war sogar noch das Aktuelle Programm von Anfang Mai (1.5. - 19.5.) abgedruckt, bevor klar wurde das am 30.4. endgültig Schluss war mit VH-1. In der Zeitschrift Musikexpress wurde dies betitelt mit Alles neu macht… der Mai. Und das dieser Sender auch nicht lange Leben würde war wohl jedem bewusst, denn in Deutschland können nur im Pay-TV Non-Stop Clipkanäle bestehen. Und Sogar die Bild Zeitung berichtete über das Ende von VH-1. Weitere Sendungen wie Behind The Music (unter den Titel MTV Masters presents) oder VH1 Storytellers (unter den Titel MTV Unplugged presents) wurden von MTV kurzzeitig weiter gezeigt und nach kurzer zeit wieder abgesetzt. 2003 versuchte man einen Einstieg mit einer Deutschen Version des Senders VH-1 Classic was aber nicht weiter beachtet wurde und somit wieder aus den Planungen von Viacom genommen wurde. So mit braucht man sich keine Hoffnungen auf einen Neueinstieg von VH-1 in Deutschland machen. Pay-TV thumb|300px|MTV Unlimited - Werbeanzeige Deshalb wurde ab 2005 erfolgreich für das MTV Unlimited Pay-TV Paket geworben in den die Europäischen Versionen von VH-1 und VH-1 Classic enthalten sind. Die Verbreitungen in Deutschland wurden mittels des Pakets und anderen Pay-TV Anbietern angeboten. Ab 2011 wurden die Sender (je nachdem wo sie enthalten waren) nach und nach abgeschaltet, aber nicht komplett beendet. Und somit bleibt die Chance für ein VH-1 für Deutschland vergebens, wohl auf ewig. Sendezeiten Sendungen Moderatoren VH-1 GER - Thorsten Schaubrenner.jpg|Thorsten Schaubrenner (Heute Sprecher bei den ZDF Nachrichten-Berichten) VH-1 GER - Daniel Kovac.jpg|Daniel Kovac (ehemaliger Moderator bei Tele 5) VH-1 GER - Susanne Reinmann.jpg|Susanne Reinmann (ehemalige Moderatorin bei Tele 5) VH-1 GER - Doris Schretzmayer.jpg|Doris Schretzmayer VH-1 GER - Till'n Bangs.jpg|Till'n Bangs VH-1 GER - Anja Caspary.jpg|Anja Caspary (später Radiomoderatorin bei radioeins) VH-1 GER - Allen Bangs.jpg|Allan Bangs (ehemals Moderator beim Legendären "Rockpalast" im WDR) VH-1 GER - Lisa Reimnitz.jpg|Lisa Reimnitz VH-1 GER - Dieter Obel Heck.jpg|Dieter Obel Heck Weblinks *VH-1 Deutschland auf Wikipedia Kategorie:Fernsehsender (Deutschland) Kategorie:Musikfernsehsender Kategorie:Ehemaliger Fernsehsender Kategorie:Viacom Kategorie:Fernsehsender (Niederlande)